


Aveu

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Escaflowne [9]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Hitomi réapparut un matin d'automne.
Relationships: Van Fanel/Kanzaki Hitomi
Series: Archivage : Escaflowne [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370812
Kudos: 1





	Aveu

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Livejournal en juin 2008.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Livejournal ou Dreamwidth.
> 
> Tiré du prompt "aveu" donné par Ksuden.

Hitomi réapparut un matin d'automne sur l'escalier qui menait au palais, les mains croisées dans le dos. Merle se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant des insultes, les larmes aux yeux. Tout en la serrant contre elle, Hitomi leva les yeux vers Van, quelques marches plus haut. Ils se sourirent.

Plus tard, ils réussirent à s'éclipser et s'asseoir ensemble sur l'herbe, au fond du parc, épaule contre épaule.

« J'ai longtemps cru que pour grandir, il fallait que je quitte Gaïa, expliqua Hitomi. Que j'étais la Wendy de ton Peter Pan. Quelque chose comme ça. »

Van n'avait jamais entendu parler de Wendy, ou Peter Pan, mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

« Et puis je me suis souvenue : “Il faut être honnête avec soi-même et vivre selon ses vrais désirs”. »

Leurs mains se frôlèrent.

« C'est ici que j'ai grandi en réalité, continua Hitomi. En partant, j'ai appris qu'être loin de toi me faisait plus peur que tout ce que signifie rester à tes côtés. »

Le soleil se couchait, les oiseaux dans les arbres commençaient à se taire.

« Hier soir, dit Van tout bas, j'ai accepté que tu ne me reviendrais jamais. »

Hitomi glissa ses doigts dans les siens, il les serra doucement.

« Je ne te laisserai plus », souffla Hitomi.

Van hocha légèrement la tête, et comme Merle les appelait au loin, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le palais, main dans la main.

(fin)


End file.
